Jessica Stark - wife of a billionaire
by 1knowr1ght
Summary: Once in Las Vegas, a very drunk tony stark and a very drunk Jessica Jones had gotten married. Since Jessica is trying to start a new life after Kilgrave, and tony trying to prove that he can become a better man, they agree to continue the marriage. Wait to see how they manage to have a stable relationship, while shocking everyone at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Jessica jones – millionaires superhero wife Disclaimer- I do not own the avengers, iron man or Jessica jones. This is an AU, so characters and their interactions will be very out of character. Warning – fluff and a little smut (which shall be labelled before and after for sensitive readers.) Post civil- war Summary: once in Las Vegas, a very drunk tony stark and a very drunk Jessica jones had gotten married. Since Jessica is trying to start a new life after Kilgrave, and tony trying to prove that he can become a better man, they agree to continue the marriage. Wait to see how they manage to have a stable relationship, while shocking everyone at the same time.

Chapter 1

Many would think that a pair like them would ever be together. Many would have thought that it's a toxic relationship and would have burned to the ground in days, a month at most. However, in true tony stark fashion, he proved everyone wrong. He showed people that he can be a family man. Well, at least that's what they think.

 _ **Flashback – 4 months, tony stark.**_

Tony stark had just finished with the UN and had also managed to get Thaddeus Ross removed from his position on the grounds of racism against Vison and of illegal human experimentation after trying to create another hulk-substitute, though this one was to be pure monster and uncontrollable (not that the original hulk can be controlled, its just that at least banner is able to keep the hulk at bay, most of the time.)

To congratulate himself on such an achievement, he has decided to go to one of the greatest places in America, in his opinion, Las Vegas. Since he had got here, he has been drinking a lot of alcohol of various types, from ciders to spirts. Eventually, everything had become a blur. Until the next morning.

He awoke to find himself with a very good looking, dark haired, pale skinned women. He rubbed his eyes with his left hand, which then turned his attention to his third finger. There, sitting at the base of his left ring finger, was a wedding band. It was silver, and with a quick inspection of his still unconscious bed mate, it confirmed his suspicion, with the matching one on her finger, coupled with another one that has a very expensive looking diamond on it.

'huh, you never do anything half-assed do you?' he thinks to himself. Turning around and looking at the room he is in, he immediately knows that he had some how gotten the honeymoon suite at a very expensive hotel. 'definitely not half assed' he thinks. Smiling to himself.

The hot women on the other side of the bed groans and begins to stir. She lifts herself up enough to look around blearily before looking at the other side of the bed. "oh god, what have I done now?" she says, rubbing her face.

"to be completely honest, hot-lady, I've wondered a very similar thing in the past 5 minutes I've been awake," he says to her, looking at her gorgeous face from over his shoulder, "so what's your name anyway?"

"Jessica," looking both suspicious and tired, "Jessica jones"

"hmm, pretty name for a pretty face." He says, running his left hand through his hair, "so, you seeing anybody I should know about?"

Chuckling. "Nope. What about you, rumours going around about you and your girlfriend getting hitched." She says, looking at his hand. "and by the looks of things they're correct." She pointed at his hand.

"yeah well, just to set the records straight, we broke up, decided we're better off as friends, and from what I can see, its either your lying to me about that someone, or now I am that someone." He said turning around and showing her, her own left hand.

"FUCK" she yelled, l flopping back on the bed. "Why did I let Trish drag me here? God damnit." He looks at her, with surprise. 'now this is a girl I can get behind.' "am I that much of an ass for that?" he sasses her.

She rubs her temples and sighs "not your fault, god I need a drink." She sits up on the bed, making sure to pull the duvet covers up over her to cover herself, tony finds himself a little disappointed about this.

 _ **Fast forward – 3 hours later.**_

"So what do you want to do about this whole… shebang?" Jessica asks him while he's making coffee in the kitchenette, wearing everything but his shirt, purely because Jessica was wearing it.

"well, to be perfectly honest, I don't want to do anything about it." she says in his ever loving cocky-ness.

He turned around to see her looking shocked and a little angry. "what the hell are you talking about, stark?"

He winces a little (not that he'll admit it if anyone asked.) and says, "first of all, call me tony, I think out of everybody, you are the most entitled to do so," to which she raises an eyebrow, "and second of all, think about it, your married to a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I can literally give you everything, not to mention, together we are one hot couple, don'tcha think." He walks over and turns her attention to the large mirror over on the wall to the left of them. "all I ask is that you give this a chance to make this work, if it doesn't work, then fine, we'll divorce or annul it, what ever you want, I'll pay the expenses don't worry. Just, please, give it ago." He near begs, hell he does beg.

Jessica looks at her and tony in the mirror, sees the emotion in his face (and damn he's right they do look great together.) and sighs "alright we'll give this a shot, but be warned, I am a very difficult bitch to deal with."

He smiles, "duly noted, now, I believe we should get to know each other, and figure out how to go about this."

 _ **Forwards to the present – avengers tower.**_

And so, they got to know each other over the course of the few days they were there. And as it turns out, they some how work very well together. When tony found out about Jessica's powers and her past, he was excited about the powers she possessed and wanted to test her limits, but he was also furious about kilgrave and very glad that she had killed him.

When they went back to New York, everyone was shocked. When the media found out, they had flipped with theories and lies about the relationship, but most were about Jessica being a gold digger. But she didn't care.

When tony brought up the accords with her, she was ultimately confused. But after having read the improved and updated version, she had agreed and ended up also signing them, which shocked a lot of her friends.

As it turns out, in the domestic part of their life, Jessica and tony worked so much better then that of tony and pepper. Mainly because she wasn't constantly berating him for mistakes, missed meeting, his alcohol/coffee dependency or how he works 68-hour days before crashing. She has mastered how to get him out of the work shop of his own accord, and also how to get him to sleep every night. There are the nightmares that occur for both of them, but nothing is perfect.

The real annoyance had arrived 4 months after the marriage had occurred. In the form of good ol' captain American and his fellowship of fugitives, when they had managed to, somehow, be pardoned for their crimes.

As Jessica, tony and vision sit down for their dinner, chatting while they eat, Friday interrupts the domestic bliss they have acquired, with her Irish accent in what sound like distress and urgency, says " _boss, there's news!"_

Concerned, jess looks at tony and vice versa, asks Friday to show them. 20+ headlines show up with different headlines all with the same subject- the ex- vengers all have been pardoned for their crimes, including one James "bucky" Barnes, though he is having therapy as it seems.

While seeing these articles, Friday interrupts once again with " _incoming call,_ Jessica's hand, "patch it through, Fri"

Through the speakers, carols voice come through.

" _tony, I assume you've heard the news?"_

"yeah, from the media, care to tell me what the fuck happened?"

 _Sigh, "they've been convinced to give rogers and his band of misfits a second chance. I'm giving you a heads up, they could be heading for the tower."_

Jessica decides to chime in, "let's hope they stay far ways, especially the witch, I might not be able to control myself around her." Tony hums in agreement, "maybe they'll use their brains and not even call themselves avengers anymore," then Friday, yet again, ruins that thought by saying, " _rogers and the others are trying to get into the building, shall I let them, boss?"_

"might as well get this over with, let them in Fri." with dinner finished anyway, the three make their way towards the living room. "if I may introject, I do not think this is a good idea." Vision says, not only wanting the rest of the evening to go smoothly, but not wanting those "friends" that betrayed them to be anywhere near the Mr and Mrs. Stark. "it'll be fine vis, if not, I'll just punch 'em out the window." Jessica sasses, while going and grabbing to Whisky's from the bar not too far away from the couch, while the other 2 sits on said-couch. "As entertaining as that will be, please don't break my window." Tony says, smiling to jess as she gives him one of the glasses and sits next to him, his arm going around her body while his other hand takes the drink up to his face.

Behind them the elevator dings, but the 3 don't bother to turn around, and continue their conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

h1Chapter 2/h1  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 275.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""it'll be fine Vis, if not, I'll just punch 'em out the window." Jessica sasses, while going and grabbing to Whisky's from the bar not too far away from the couch, while the other 2 sits on said-couch. "As entertaining as that will be, please don't break my window." Tony says, smiling to Jess as she gives him one of the glasses and sits next to him, his arm going around her body while his other hand takes the drink up to his face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 275.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Behind them the elevator dings, but the 3 don't bother to turn around, and continue their conversation. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 275.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Out steps the Ex-vengers, with the infamous Man-Out-of-Time, symbol of freedom, Steve "I will destroy everything to get to my goal" Rogers up in front like the leader he's supposed to be. The team behind him looking around the new and improved communal area of the tower, taking in how it looks like they've just come home. The 4 Ex-vengers that have arrived look at the little family that is there, expecting them to turn around and acknowledge them, however that had left the building when they were still talking. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 275.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Steve, getting impatient with the group, cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. When the group of 3 looked up, they all had various reactions. Tony looked mildly offended by his conversation with his wife and artificial son being interrupted, Vision looked to be passive, but he really just felt annoyance by having to deal with them yet again, and Jessica in her glory just looked down-right unimpressed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 275.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Steve looked directly at Tony, expecting him to say something first, that being his nature, but to his surprise, the dark-haired women next to him spoke. "and who the fuck do you think you are strolling in here like you own the place?" she looked at the group with raised eyebrows. "ma'am, it be best if you'd stay out of this, you don't know what you are getting in to." Steve replied, but once he finished, Wanda had to say something, "yeah, this is the em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"avengers /emtower, and we're avengers, we basically do own this place."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 275.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"This instantly fuelled Jessica's anger for the manipulative girl-who-should-shut-up-before-she-gets-jessicas-fist-in-her-face. "You are a lot of thing, you little mind reader, but an avenger is not one of them. And like hell you own this place, the people who do own it are sitting on this fucking couch."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 275.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""alright, that's enough, we might as well get this over with, you guys don't belong here. You're not avengers and that's my wife your talking to, so you might want to back off." Tony said while standing up and walking around the couch. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 275.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""or what stark, you'll throw us out?" was the response he got from the youngest member of the little rag-tag group. "oh my god, I swear I will punch you so hard you'll go through the floor like you did to Vision." Jessica said climbing over the back, alcohol still in hand. Wanda's hands started to glow red, "I'd like to see you try." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 275.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Upon seeing this, Jessica smirked, "Your little mind games wont work on me like they did on the others. I've had too much experience in that to the point where I'm immune." She hands her glass to tony, who looks completely ready for the show, and starts to move closer so Wanda, only to be blocked by the Righteous man himself, "you're not gonna touch her."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 275.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"At this, Jessica just looked him up and down, her eyes ending up back at his face, and gave him the hardest punch she could muster right in his jaw. "that ones on you." she said as he fell to the floor. Wanda looked enraged, along with Clint and Sam, who have been silent during this whole ordeal. Wanda took 2 steps towards Jessica, before being intercepted by vision. "what you plan to do will only end in chaos, I believe it is time for all of you to leave." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 275.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Vis, this is our home, you can't kick us out." Wanda said, trying to manipulate Vision to listen to her, but that wouldn't work. "this is not your home, it hasn't been your home since you all defected. Now if you'll excuse us, we were in the middle of a conversation. If you do not leave, you will be removed forcefully."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 275.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"All 3 of the family had turned towards the couch, when Steve got up off the floor. "So, your dragging innocent people into this now, tony? Didn't think you'd stoop this low." He said, clutching his jaw. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 275.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Without even turning around, tony says calmly, "jess is anything bus innocent, why don't you get out of here and have a look at the news for the past couple of months." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 275.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"This time, Clint grabs Wanda's arm and Sam grabs Steve's, "come on cap, we need to go."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 275.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"After they leave, Jessica turns to tony and says, "that's not the end of this, you know that, right?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 275.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Just before he can answer, FRIDAY chimes in, "boss, peters in the lobby, he's on his way now." Tony and Jess smile, and he replies, "tell him dinners still warm FRI."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 275.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tony looks at Jess, smiling, "ever think you'd have this? A husband and a family?" Jessica looked into his eyes, "honestly, I thought I'd be dead by know, didn't think this far ahead." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 275.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The elevator doors ping open, revealing a 15-year-old Peter Parker-Stark, all happy and smiles as soon as he sees his adoptive mom and dad. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 275.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""hey kiddo, how was your day?" Jess asks the enhanced teen. "it was okay, me and ned finished the Lego BB8, and got our home work finished. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 275.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tony looked at the kid, who what hanging his coat on the back of a bar stool, "that's good, since tomorrows your day off, why don't we stay up and watch a movie, you pick." The 2 adults and vision had to laugh at the excited look on the teens face at this./span/p 


End file.
